The Delight of Feeling Nothing
by superavidwriter
Summary: What happens when Larxene tries to take advantage of Xion, but gets cold feet? (I know you're thinking 'literary porn', but it's not. it's a legit romance.)
1. Chapter 1

_Xion awoke in a cold sweat, her chest heaving from her ragged breath. these dreams were becoming more and more frequent. Skinning out of her sweaty coat, she stepped over to her small closet to fetch a new one. Pausing for a moment, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was changing. It wasn't very prominent, but it was definitely noticeable. Her coat had become tighter around her chest, and her shoes were slightly too small now. Her pants were fine. At the advice of Larxene, she had opted to wear tights instead of the standard jeans that the men wore. Her reasons had been horribly predictable._

"Well, first off, they stretch, so no matter how you move, they move with you. Second, they are a LOT sexier than..." with a sneer, she pointed at Xion's legs. "Those..."

"But... why do I need to be sexier? And... what does 'sexier' mean?" Xion asked, tilting her head, puzzled. Being new to the organization, and new in general, she didn't really know much at all about clothes, or anything else, for that matter.

Larxene leaned down, resting a hand on Xion's shoulder. As she started whispering in her ear, Xion's face grew redder and redder. Standing back up straight, she laughed wildly at Xion's expression. As she gave Xion the tights, she grinned and rushed off to go on her missions for the day.

"I... Need to be sexier for _you_?"

_She glanced at the clock. 5 o'clock. Too late to go back to bed, but still to early to go to work. Nothing to distract her from the thoughts coming back to her. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she stared at the burn mark on the floor, and was lost again in memories._

It had been two weeks since Larxene gave her the pants. Xion had finished her missions early, and was in the gray area talking to Zexion, when Larxene plopped down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder, with a smile. But that smile faded when she glanced at Xion's legs. "Where are they?"

"Where are what?" it was obvious what she meant, but she was feigning ignorance to avoid the subject.

"The stretchies I gave you. Why aren't you wearing them?"

"Oh... I tried them, and I didn't like them. They were a bit too breezy..." Xion replied, blushing, then gasping when Larxene tightened her arm around her comrade's shoulder.

"I didn't ask if you liked them, did I?" With a sneer, she stood up, pulling Xion with her. "C'mon, your wardrobe is due for a make over."

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"From now on, you will only wear what I tell you." By now, they had reached the area with the rooms.

"But I li-" she was cut off as a hand came across her face, prompting Xion to stare at her in shock.

"I didn't _ask_ if you liked it or not. I am your senior, and you will follow any orders I give you, understood?"

"Y-yes..."

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes... Ma'am?"

"Good. Which one is yours?"

"This one." Larxene raised one eyebrow at her. "Ma'am."

"Be polite, and invite me in."

"Please, ma'am, come in." she gestured for Larxene to enter, bowing slightly.

"Good girl. Now, let's get to work." she said, stepping over to the closet and looking over the options. "This... simply will not do." she grabbed a pair of jeans, and tossed them onto the floor, then another, then another, until all six pairs were there. Then, she looked at her comrade. "Off."

"B-but... please, m-ma'am..."

"What did I say about orders?"

"I must follow them, ma'am. I'll... have them off in a moment." with hesitation, Xion slipped out of the black jeans she was wearing, while Larxene watched on, grinning maliciously. "Here you go, ma'am."

"What a good little girl you are! now, from now on, you will wear only those tights and your coat."

"U-underwear?"

"And underwear. You may wear them... for now." Larxene glared at her, tapping her foot lightly. "What do we say?"

"Um... Thank you ma'am."

"Thank you _very much._"

"Oh... Thank you very much ma'am."

"Muuuch better." stepping up to Xion, she gently cupped a hand around the smaller girl's chin. "I won't punish you this time, coz you didn't know any better. But next time, you won't get off so easy, kay?"

"Y-y-yes ma'am. I-I'm sorry for disobeying..."

"Oh, you're so cute." stepping even closer, she forced xion to step back, hitting the wall. "I want you in my room tonight. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh, and one more thing." she turned back towards the pile of clothes on the floor. Holding out her hand, electricity started crackling around it. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot forward, igniting the clothes. "There we go. No temptation."

"Right ma'am... Um... I have to..."

"What, you gotta take a piss or somethin?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Kay. Don't need 'ya needin to leave me tonight. See ya later, Xion."

"Right, ma'am. What time do you want me over?

"Ten. Sharp. Got it?"

With a nod, Xion closed the door behind Larxene. She didn't really need to use the bathroom, she just wanted to get her senior out of the room. In her room? What did Larxene mean? She was so confused, but for now, she needed to get some pants on. Sighing, she slipped into the thin tights, blushing as the smooth fabric slid over her legs. "I really don't like these..."

_A sharp knock sounded on her door, followed by a familiar voice. "Yo! Xion, everything alright in there?" Great, the read haired romancer. Axel was one of her best friends, but he couldn't help her right now._

_"Yeah, I'm fine Axel. Just a bad dream." Vague, but not a lie. She didn't want him worrying about her right now._

_"Okay... I'm heading out early today. see you later okay?" when she didn't answer, a sigh emanated from behind the door, and the sound of retreating footsteps echoed. After they had completely faded, she slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor._

_"Larxene... You bitch. Only YOU could torment me like this, even after your faded." Tucking her legs against her chest, she stared over at the bed._

Xion left her room at 9:58, and found Larxene's a minute later. Making absolutely sure that it was ten o'clock, she knocked three times on the door. "S'open!"

As she slipped into the room, she found her face turning a vibrant pink. She wasn't sure why, but this felt VERY wrong. Larxene was lying on her bed, with the covers under her. She was clad in nothing but a simple tank top and a pair of black underwear. The magazine in her hands was tilted in just a way that the content and cover were blocked form her view, although she thought she could see two human-esque figures on the page Larxene was viewing. "Um... I came, just like you asked."

"And I'm so proud! You're like a puppy, obeying her master, hoping she doesn't get mad." she said, as she sat up, then waved her finger, gesturing for Xion to approach. "Now, come here puppy, so I can give you your treat."

"Yes ma'am." as she drew closer, Larxene moved to the side of the bed, sitting in such a way that her legs were spread apart, and she leaned forward, resting one hand on her knee, while the other rose to meet her chin. Stopping a few feet away, Xion turned her gaze to the floor. "What... what kind of treat did you have in mind, ma'am?"

"Come closer, puppy, I want to pet you." as her subordinate complied, she reached forward, grabbing Xion's shoulders. "Kneel. Good girl!"

As Larxene scratched Xion's head playfully, a broad grin spread across her face, amused at the 'puppy's' embarrassment. Pulling her hand away from Xion's head, she scooted back onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in the middle. As she pat her lap cheerfully, Xion crawled onto the bed, and rested her head against Larxene's lap, folding her arms beneath her head. "Like this?"

"Roll over, and face me." She immediately complied, turning about in Larxene's lap, so that she looked up at her with the sweetest, most innocent eyes the senior had ever seen. "Oh that is just SO CUTE!"

"R-Really?" Xion's face turned a bright shade of pink, as she pulled her hands up to cover the lower half of her face. "Um... May I address you as 'Miss Larxene,' ma'am?"

"Hm... 'Miss Larxene'... I really like that actually. hold that pose." as Larxene reached over to the bedside table, she plucked the phone from it, and held it over Xion. With a flash, the photo was taken and Xion was left seeing spots. "Yes, you can call me that. My god you are just too adorable like this."

"Thank you, miss Larxene!"

"Now, last thing I want tonight, promise." as she leaned down towards the smaller girl, her eyes drifted halfway closed, and Xion was afraid her senior was _actually_ about to kiss her. She gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat. Hearing this, Larxene stopped, and instead, planted a peck on the child's forehead. "Alright, you can go to bed now, hon. I'm done with you for tonight."

"Oh... Okay." As Xion left, her heart sank. When she had entered the room, she had felt guilty, like she was doing something wrong. Now, leaving felt so wrong, she desperately fought the urge to run back in and throw her arms around Larxene. But the senior would probably fry her for it. Arriving at her own room, she paused at the door, looking back towards Larxene's. It was still slightly open, and a single strand of blond, antenna-like hair was swishing back through the gap. "Goodnight, Miss Larxene."

_Xion remembered that night very well. In all honesty, she missed Larxene. She missed her a lot. It may seem wrong to anyone else, but No one knew her like Xion had. standing up, she staggered back over to the bed. Her legs had fallen asleep, after being tucked into such an unfamiliar position. With a slight giggle, she fell into her bed, and gazed at the ceiling. __Losing herself into memories again, she though back to day after that night._

Xion was standing in front of the Organization's moogle, when Larxene sashayed up behind her, twirled, and flung her arms over the juniors shoulders. "Good morning my little Xion!"

"AH! Good morning, Miss Larxene." Turning around, she clasped her hands together behind her back, and smiled at the woman brightly. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, today, your paired with me." cupping a hand over xions cheek, she leaned down close and whispered in Xion's ear, "your jacket is zipped up too high." reaching down towards the girl's waist, she grasped the zipper, and pulled it down about two inches. "Better? Looks like you dressed exactly the way I told you."

"Yes, ma'am, much better. And of course I did, you told me to, after all." As her smile faded, it was replaced with an expression of utter embarrassment. Lowering her voice, she looked up at Larxene and muttered, "Do I... Do I look sexy... Miss Larxene?"

"Hmm... sort of. More cute tha-"

"Larxene! Xion! stop lingering and get busy with your mission!"

"Don't get you panties in a bunch! We're just going over a strategies!"

_Saix... wears panties?_

"I see. Don't forget to carry potions. Depart as soon as you are ready."

"Yes, SIR!" She replied, giving a mock salute, much to Saix's ire. "C'mon Xion, we got work to do."

"Yes, ma'am." she replied, as Larxene ushered her over to the dark corridor.

As they emerged from the swirling vortex of shadows, Xion found herself surrounded by tall trees, grassy terrain and twilight. The Twilight Town forest. Glancing around her, she failed to locate her partner. With a sigh, she started off towards the mansion at the edge of the forest. A short distance away, Larxene was grinning viciously behind a tree, hidden from Xion's view. As the raven haired girl crept by, the senior silently stepped out from her hiding spot, trailing after her, with her hands outstretched.

About a foot and a half away, Larxene reached around Xion's arms, just barely out of the girl's field of vision. With one violent motion, she closed in, firmly camping her hands onto Xion's microscopic breasts. "Gotcha!"

With a startled scream, the girl stumbled forward, slipping free and promptly covering her chest with her arms. "M-Miss Larxene... Why would you do that?" She asked, as tears started forming in her eyes. For some reason, a twinge of regret tugged at Larxene. Clearly, she had pushed things too far. What was she thinking? Xion wasn't ready for something like that!

"I'm sorry... It was just supposed to be a stupid joke. Look, please don't cry... I didn't mean to upset you, really!" Larxene took a step towards the girl, prompting the latter to step backwards. "Well, I kinda did, but I just wanted you to get a really flustered, maybe a little mad... But I definitely didn't want to make you cry."

"A joke? That's it?" Xion replied, letting her arms relax, but they still covered her, ready to spring to her defense if needed. "Just... please don't do it again?"

"I won't. C'mere, let's get those tears cleaned up."

"I'll do it myself. What's our mission today?"

"Two Stealth type heartless have appeared in TT. We're supposed to track down one of them. Axel and Xigbar are busy with the other one in tram common." she stated, proceeding towards the mansion with added brisk. "I swear, these things have been popping up EVERYWHERE nowadays. Luxord says he fought one the other day in wonderland, and Xaldin claims he ecountered one at the beast's castle."

"So... Why are two members dealing with the ones here? If the others are able to take them out, why can't we?" Xion asked, having to jog slightly to keep up.

"Axel and Xigbar are good. They've got skill, like you and me, but they aren't Strong, like Luxord or Xaldin. So, to save time, they sent two members to deal with each one." the senior replied, stopping just short of the mansion, staring in horror. The massive lurk lizard had a small brown haired girl in his arms, and a pink glow was starting to emanate from her chest. Larxene knew very well what was happening... "Kid, cover me!" Larxene shouted, dashing forward, summoning a single knife.

"Yes ma'am!" Xion replied, running after her.

Leaping into the air, she forced a massive amount of electricity into her knife, and hurled it forward into the heartless's arm, causing it to sever, and electrocute the body. As she caught the girl, she quickly channeled the electricity back into her own body, before it could harm her. Charging her hand up, she sent a lightning bolt straight though the beast's chest. "Xion, collect the hearts it's taken."

"Yes ma'am!" jogging up behind it, Xion leapt at its back, and drove the keyblade into it. Slowly, the Lurk Lizard faded, releasing its captive hearts to join Kingdom Hearts. "Good work miss Larxene!"

As the girl in her arms coughed, Larxene looked down at her, startled to she was still awake. "Um... Thank you... I've never seen anyone move like that before. It's Larxene, right? That's what the other girl called you, isn't it?"

"Yeah. That's my name. Yours?" she replied, gently placing the child on her feet.

"It's Olette. Thanks so much for saving me. But... I kind of wanted to lose my heart..." Olette turned her gaze down, staring at a patch of dirt in front of her. "You see, my boyfriend of 2 years... well I found out he's been cheating on me... And it just hurts so much, I wanted to be done with it."

Larxene stared at her in shock. This young girl, was prepared to give up her life for a boy... "Look at me Olette. No man is worth giving up on life. Trust me, this comes from experience. I lost my heart because my lover betrayed me... I couldn't take it, so I stood in the middle of a courtyard, and waited. It was much smaller than this one, but it still scared me, and took my heart, right outa my chest. It was excruciatingly painful."

"You... Lost your heart? But... You're still alive..." Olette pointed out, taking a step back.

"No. I'm a Nobody. Me and Xion both. We're what happens when a strong hearted person loses their heart. Just, empty shells, no heart, no feelings." Larxene replied, grabbing Olette's hand, and raising it her throat. "See? No pulse."

"Oh..."

"Now, where do you live?"

"Station heights. Building 16, apartment 4."

"Alright, let's get you home. Lead the way." The girl turned around, and proceeded towards the forest, and Larxene raised her hand, whispering the word "_sleep"_. Olette, in response, collapsed to the ground. "Now. Forget!"

"Miss... Did you just erase her memories?"

"Yeah."

"You can do that?"

"It takes a lot of magic power, but yeah. She wont remember us, the Lurk Lizard. But she'll remember the hurt. We need to get her home, and hope she doesn't do this again." She stated, lifting the unconscious girl into her arms.

"Oh. Um... Your lover... What was he like?" Xion asked, jogging up to Larxene, leaning forward to look at the senior's face. They walked in silence for a long while, until they reached station heights. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I don't need to know."

"Larxene," The red haired assassin walked up to them, greeting his comrade with a dull tone. "What's the deal? You know we aren't supposed to be seen. Why do you have her?"

"Lurk lizard tried to eat her. We rescued her. She wont remember us. I know what I'm doing Axel." Jumping up to the window, she summoned one of her knives, and used it to pry open the window. After entering, and lying the girl in her bed, and closing the window, Larxene came back down. Landing with a quiet thud, she stepped up close to Axel, jabbing a finger in his chest. "I _never_ liked you. Even when you... even when you bought his roses just to see me. You always pissed me off Axel, so just leave me alone."

"I know. you made that _very_ clear when you stabbed me."

"GOOD! Come on Xion. We're returning!"

"Okay." she started to follow her, but axel stopped her for a moment.

"Xion, I was watching you guys. That girl, she reminded Larxene of her ex-lover. Since that's the case, stay by her side. She'll need all the support she can get."

"I don't understand... What do you mean, 'support?' Is she going to fall over?" Xion asked, tilting her head to the left.

"Not that kind. you'll figure it out."

"Oka-"

"Xion! Let's go!" Larxene called from the next area, prompting the junior to turn around.

"I'm coming!" as she turned back to face Axel, she found him gone. Shrugging, she ran off to catch up to Larxene.

"Took ya long enough."

"Sorry ma'am, I as talking to Axel."

"Right..." she replied turning towards the Dark Corridor. "And Xion?"

"Ma'am?"

"His name... Was Lumaria."

**a/n so this wound up being a LOT longer than I had intended. I got the idea from a picture I found a while back, of Larxene and Xion kissing and I thought, maybe this could happen! R&R please! I'll be continuing to work on my other Fic, Fireworks and Regrets, if you haven't read it, you should. Oh and if your confused as to why I made Larxene's revelation the end, it because the next chapter is going to pick up with Xion in the 'present' tense, with a good bit of drama.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Someone was pounding on Xion's door. She didn't realize it at first, but after a moment, it started grating on her nerves. "I'm coming!" she hollered, entering a code into the panel beside the door._

_The door slid open to reveal a boy her height, with messy blonde hair. "Axel said you had a nightmare. It was her again, wasn't it?"_

"_Yeah. I'm fine now Roxas. Go back to your room, get some more sleep." Xion replied, moving to hit the switch to close the door. A hand shot forward to stop her. "I'm fine Roxas, really."_

"_I don't believe you. Why does it still bother you? She's gone; she can't hurt you anymore." He said, smiling at the girl. Loosening his grip on her arm, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm here, and I can keep you safe."_

"_Hurt me? She never hurt me. Mi- Larxene loved me and I loved her. And I don't need to be kept safe Roxas. I'm stronger than you are. Get out." Xion replied, snatching her wrist out the boy's grip._

"_Love? Nobodies can't love__. It's just not possible." Reaching forward, Roxas grabbed Xion's shoulders, and pulled her close. "And you're wrong Xion, I'm much stronger than you are."_

"_Roxas, you're hurting me." He really wasn't, but he didn't know that. "Please stop."_

"_Oh shit! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I promise!"_

"_It's okay. Just, please, I wanna be alone right now. Okay?" she coaxed, rubbing her shoulder gingerly._

"_Right, I'll see you later, Xion." He replied, hanging his head. Turning, he opened the door, the closed it after stepping through._

_With a sigh, Xion went over to her nightstand and opened the middle drawer. After rooting around for a bit, she pulled out two sets of eight knives (16 total), rolled up in their twin sheaths. Pulling her coat away from her legs, she unrolled the sheaths, and wrapped them around her leg, fastening them on the inside of her thighs. There was a strap leading upward, connected to a belt around her waist, which she promptly fastened. The simple grey throwing knives had belonged to Larxene before she was, well, Larxene. Apparently, she was skinnier than Xion then, because the sheaths were rather tight around her thighs. "I think… I like the name Arlene better than Larxene…"_

Xion returned just after Larxene, but the nymph was nowhere to be seen. Rushing towards the barracks, she quickly spotted Larxene's room, and knocked three times. "Miss Larxene? Are you alright?"

The door slid open to reveal the senior half clothed, with a brown bottle in her right hand. "Hey kid. Come on in. You want a beer?"

"What's that?"

"It's alcohol. Before you ask, alcohol is something you drink, it makes you feel really good, and you start forgetting the bad stuff. Well, some people do. Some people, that's all they remember. Tastes like shit though."

"Then why do you drink it if it' tastes so bad?" she asked, accepting the drink from Larxene, shuddering at the beer's smell.

"Makes me feel numb. I don't get it. We don't have hearts, yet for some reason, whenever I think about Lumaria, I get this sharp feeling in my chest, like there's a knife twisting in it." she plopped down on the side of the bed, taking a large swig of her drink.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I don't have memories from before. Why does the name Lumaria sound so familiar?"

He's big, tall, gorgeous, with pink hair, and is obsessed with flowers." At Xion's confused look, she added. "Starts with an 'M.'"

"Marluxia? But, why did he change his name?" she asked, finally taking a sip of her drink. "That… is disgusting."

With a bust of hardy laughter, Larxene pat Xion on the back. "Don't worry, it's an acquired taste. As for Lumaria's name changing, all of our names have changed. Mine actually used to be Arlene. But for some reason, ol' Mansex thinks we should ad an 'x' to our name after we join."

"Mansex?"

"Xemnas."

"That's weird." Xion replied, taking another sip of beer, and succeeding in not shuddering. "So… how did Lumaria betray you, Ma'am?"

"First, you can stop talking like that. To be honest, I don't hold any rank in the Organization." Larxene said, sighing into her bottle. After chugging down the last of it, she exhaled loudly, and looked tiredly at Xion. "I just told you those things because I wanted to…" she paused, blushing slightly, then continued. "I wanted to do things with you…"

"What kind of things?" the junior asked, cocking her head sideways.

"Bad things… like the chest thing in the forest. Only, a lot worse." She cringed at Xion's frightened expression. "But, I promise, I won't do those things unless you say I can! I promise!" she continued, grabbing Xion's shoulders and pulling her close. It was several seconds before Larxene realized juts _how_ close they were. Xion's face rested maybe nine or ten inches from Larxene's own, with big, surprised eyes, and her mouth hanging open. Letting go, Larxene turned away from her, grabbed her own shoulders, hugging her chest.

"I cant believe, you were planning on doing things worse than that. No, actually, I can. Every one warned me about trusting you, lord Xemnas included." She stood up, walked to the a few paces away, and turned towards Larxene. "Why? Why would you want to do things like that?"

"Because… the first time I saw you, in the round room, I thought, geez she's tiny, probably weak too. But when you took your hood off for Blondie, I thought, god, she's gorgeous. I wanted you to be mine, and no one else's. So I went about things the only way I knew how… break your will, and make you succumb to me." Larxene replied, tightening her arms around her chest. "I'm sorry."

With a sigh, Xion quietly stepped back up behind the senior, and wrapped her arms around the blonde, gently leaning against her. "Miss Larxene, all you had to do was talk to me, and we could've worked something out. Now turn around, so I can clean up _your_ tears."

"I told you, you don't have to call me 'miss' anymore." She replied and turned towards Xion, only to be greeted by the smaller girl's lips gently pressing into her own. When they parted, Larxene was left staring into Xion's deep crystal blue eyes. "Why?"

"Because I like calling you 'miss Larxene.' It just feels wrong without 'miss.'" She paused for a moment. "As for the kiss, well, I think you're really pretty too."

"Can we do it again?"

As if to answer her question, Xion leaned down and planted another kiss on Larxene's lips, then another, and another, and then, it was just one long, continuous kiss. Gently pushing the senior down onto the bed, she unzipped her coat, and slid out of it in one fluid motion. "It's hot in that thing." She explained, prompting Larxene to giggle. Crawling onto the bed, Xion positioned herself on all fours, planting one hand under Larxene's right arm, while the other hand came to rest just above the senior's left shoulder; one knee was planted right between Larxene's legs, and the other slid up the same level as Larxene's hips.

Reaching up, Larxene cupped Xion's cheek with her left hand, and gingerly slid the other up to the junior's lower back. Once there, the hand fumbled with the hem of Xion's tights, and once it finally got a grip, the tights came sliding down smoothly over the smaller girl's legs.

"I didn't say you could go that far."

"Oh… my bad. I kind of thought this was going somewhere." Larxene replied, pulling the tights back over Xion's ass. "So… are we... a thing... now?"

"Yup. Tomorrow morning, in the grey area, I want you to kiss me. That way everyone knows not to mess with me, kay?" Xion said, sitting up on top of Larxene's leg.

"Wait, who's been messing with you?"

"Zexion and Demyx. But that's not a problem now, if they know I'm with 'the Savage Nymph.'" She replied, shrugging, and stepped of the bed. "I have to get back to my room."

"Right. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Miss Larxene."

"_Oh man that was a fun night…" Xion whispered, twirling one of 'Arlene's' knives on her forefinger. "The next day was even better though, wasn't it, Miss Larxene?"_

_She could almost picture the nymph leaning over her shoulder, and whispering in her ear, "You bet your tiny ass, it was, my little doll."_

The following morning, Xion stood receiving orders from Saix, when Larxene came up behind her. "Good morning Xion." She said, turning the girl's head towards her, and cupped her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "I'll be collecting what's due, if you don't mind."

"But, Miss Larxene, here in front of everyone?"

"Naturally! You are mine, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes ma'am." She said, closing her eyes, ready to receive the kiss.

Leaning in, the senior planted her lips firmly on Xion's. The kiss lasted a total of ten seconds, but everyone was watching. Demyx was the first to speak.

"What the hell? Since when… are you two… wait… Xion's a lesbian!? So that's why she wouldn't date me."

"Yeah, it definitely wasn't your tacky ass mullet. That thing probably scared poppet outa bein' straight!" Xigbar said, polishing one of his Sharpshooters. "Hell it scared me outa gay town. Well, not really."

"My mullet did that? Wait, YOU WERE GAY!?" the wannabe rockstar shouted, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Yup. That little piece of ass over there," He recounted, pointing at Zexion with the freshly cleaned arrowgun. "Was my baby. Unfortunately, my career at the time demanded I not be so… creepy, ya know? Lexaeus, back me up. You and spear head made me dump the boy."

"He's right." He said, returning immediately to silence.

The whole time, Zexion's face remained a bright shade of red. "You don't have to tell everyone…" he said, burying his face in the lexicon.

"Well, whatever, nobody mess with Xion, coz she's mine, and if you do, I'll tear you to pieces!" Larxene said, summoning her knives to illustrate her point.

"ENOUGH!" Saix shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Xion, you and Larxene are working with one anther again today! Xigbar, Demyx, depart as soon as the other arrow gun is cleaned. Lexaeus, Zexion, you have no excuse!" he ranted, summoning his claymore and slamming it into the ground, leaving a large fissure where it hit. "The next one will be through your necks." He muttered, the sharp blue hair on his head standing on end, and his calm face becoming angry with a snarl on his lips.

With the moon-like kingdom hearts over head, Saix would be more powerful than anyone else in the room. Easily capable of backing up his threat. A fact clearly noted by the trembling Xion, who had no doubt never seen Saix's berserk mode. Hell, most of them hadn't. Xigbar had, as had Axel, and Lexaeus, and Xaldin. Larxene had only heard stories from them, but they made it sound like the apocalypse with a sword. Utterly. Terrifying.

"Alright Saix, calm down dude. Everyone is leaving now." Xigbar stood up, dismissing the partially cleaned arrow gun. "Saix, you remember what you did the last time? Xemnas will be pissed if you kill off another member."

He wasn't listening. Saix's hair was already matted and his teeth were fangs on top and bottom. The head of his claymore had extended from about ten inches to almost three feet in width. He looked like a feral beast, and was poised to strike.

All around, corridors transported members away from the danger in the room, including Larxene and Xion, who promptly landed in Twilight Town.

"Geez that was scary." The senior said, leaning forward, with her hands against the tunnel's wall. "He really needs to dig his panties out of his ass."

"Does Saix... really wear panties? You mentioned it before, and it seems a little weird."

"HA! No he doesn't, it's just an expression! Xion you are too funny, you know that?" she said, patting Xion on the shoulder. "So what's our job today?"

"We've got some thing called an 'Invisible' to hunt down. Saix said it looks like a black angel, but I don't know what an angle is." the junior explained, stretching her arms over her head. "Do you?"

"Yeah. My parent's used to drag me to church every Sunday. They were real religious folks. Angels are supposedly what good people turn into when they die, then they go to this place in the sky called heaven. It's a bit like kingdom hearts, I think, but retain your consciousness. Man were they wrong!"

"Yeah. They were. We should probably get going." Xion replied, summoning her keyblade. "It could be anywhere."

"Or it could be right above your head." the nymph stated, pointing upwards. "Seriously, it just materialized."

As Xion glanced up, she barely had time to raise the keyblade before the Invisible's massive sword came crashing down against it. With some effort, she pushed the beast off, and dashed to her senior's side. "I hate that they just appear out of thin air like that..."

"Maybe you would've been more focused if you hadn't been staring at my ass." Larxene joked, poking Xion in the side, causing her to jump slightly.

"You noticed that?"

"Of course!" she replied, hurling her knife at the Heartless before them. "I wanted you to!"

"You're incorrigible, you know that? HA!" the junior scoffed, stabbing the beast through it's face. Unfortunately, that didn't stop it.

"Incorri-what?"

"I heard Saix say it to Axel the other day. It means you can't be morally reformed." she said with a chuckle, slashing the heartless's leg off.

As the creature fell out of balance and crashed into the wall, Larxene hurled all 8 of her knives at the beast, then zapped electricity through it's body. "You're up sweetie."

"Alright!" she shouted, jumping up and slashing across the Invisible's chest, eliminating it. "That was a lot easier than Saix made it out to be."

"Let me guess, he made it sound like a darkside, huh?"

"Yeah... Miss Larxene..." Xion mumbled, leaning back against the wall, slightly putting her hips forward. "I hope you're not planning to do anything weird today..."

"Oh? And what if I am?" the blonde replied, planting her hands against the wall on either side of the junior's head. "What then?"

"I... probably couldn't stop you..." She replied, looking at the floor. "Be gentle... Please..."

"You, know, I'm loving this little charade you're putting on." Larxene whispered, then kissed the small girl square on the lips, while moving one hand around her waist to pull her closer. Soon, one of Xion's hands found it's way towards the back of Larxene's neck, while the other slipped under the senior's arm, clutching her shoulder from behind. "So tell me, my little doll, how far can I go today?"

In response, Xion raised her leg and pushed herself against the taller woman, letting a small grunt escape her mouth. "I'll let you know when to stop. I'm feeling lenient today." she said, resuming the kiss, which quickly gained immense heat.

Hooking her hand under Xion's raised leg, Larxene hoisted the girl up, and leaned her against the wall, then slid the other hand und Xion's coat, firmly grasping the tender flesh hidden beneath black tights. Xion, after fumbling with it for a moment, pulled Larxene's zipper down about 13 inches, exposing the supple cleavage beneath, which she promptly caressed with her gloved hand. Larxene felt a slight pressure against her lips, and immediately allowed her partner's tongue into her mouth, returning the favor. As she felt the foreign intrusion explore her, her thoughts became cloudy, and she felt heat rising in her chest. Grasping Xion's Zipper, she snatched it downward, and pulled it open to reveal the junior's soft chest and stomach. pulling her off the tunnel wall, she laid the girl down on the floor. Breaking the kiss, Larxene sat up on her knees, and unzipped her coat the rest of the way, letting it fall to either side her sizable breasts. Two small hands grasped the tail of her coat, and pulled her back down to Xion's level. Once she was there, those same hands gripped Larxene's tights, and pulled them down to her knees. "Wait. Someone's watching."

Standing up, they quickly got dressed. "Who's there? I know you're there. I heard your shoe scuff the floor."

"Sorry." a lithe girl with silver hair and angular features stepped out from behind the corner, her face red as a beat. Her pant's, Larxene noted, were unfastened and she was wiping her hand on the back of her shirt. "Really hot." she paused, then continued. "Couldn't look away." It was almost like she was trying to say as little s possible.

"Enjoy the show?" the blonde scoffed.

"Yeah." she replied, fidgeting. "Immensely."

"Well, it's kind of our fault to I guess. I did start the whole thing, after all." Xion chimed in, folding her hands behind her back. "Look, you can't tell anyone you saw us here, okay?"

"Understood." and with that, the girl ran off towards tram common.

"Well, that was awkward. You wanna finish this in my room?" Larxene asked, holding out her hand for Xion to take. Unfortunately, as the junior reached out to comply, a force slammed into Larxene's back, flinging her into the opposite wall. The last thing she could recall was Xion running at her, screaming her name at the top of her lungs, with a Veil Lizard looming up behind her. Then, everything faded to black.

**a/n again, a lot longer than I meant for it to be. I had originally intended for this chapter to start shying away from such a sexual situation, but it just didn't pan out that way. by the time you read this, the rating will have likely changed to 'M'. thanks for reading! please review! oh and if you haven't already, check out the Kingdom Hearts: Antipode series by MegaFlameHedge. peace!**


End file.
